The invention relates to a graphics presentation application.
In general, graphics presentation applications are software packages that enable a user to create, modify and manage "presentations" on a computer. A typical "presentation" usually includes of a collection of pages, each page corresponding to one page of printed final output. If the final output is a screen show or slide show, then one page corresponds to one screen or one slide, respectively. Each page typically contains a number of graphical objects, which are single graphical entities on a page that may be created by the graphics presentation application. Examples of graphical objects include polygons, rectangles, ellipses, lines, curves, and text blocks. There may also be composite graphical objects called symbols and charts which behave like single objects but are in fact made up of multiple objects.
After a graphical object has been created on a page, a user can "select" the graphical object by, for example, clicking on it with a mouse that is attached to the computer on which the graphics presentation application is running. Once selected, the object can manipulated in a variety of ways. For example it can be moved by dragging it across the display screen with the mouse. It can also be stretched, copied, or deleted. Its attributes such as interior color, edge color, and edge thickness can also be changed.
In short, the graphics presentation application gives the user the ability to quickly and efficiently do on a computer what was previously done through laborious and time consuming cutting and pasting at a drawing board.